


Ghoul! Totsuka Tatara x Suoh Mikoto scenarios

by Littlemoonandstars



Category: K (Anime), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Black Reaper Totsuka Tatara, Bottom Suoh Mikoto, But just a little, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Family, Fluff, Gay Sex, He loves Totsuka, Hinami ships Mikototsu, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mikoto is a Yandere, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Seme Totsuka Tatara, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Totsuka Tatara, Totsuka don't likes Mikoto, Tsundere Totsuka Tatara, Uke Suoh Mikoto, Yandere Suoh Mikoto, Yaoi, maybe a little...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonandstars/pseuds/Littlemoonandstars
Summary: I decided to write something about Tokyo Ghoul and K, because both are my favorite anime, so I decided to do Ghoul! Totsuka.Tokyo Ghoul (c) Sui IshidaK (c) GORAFanfic by me





	1. Sneezing

-Atchim!  
-Are you okay, Totsuka? - Mikoto asked as he looked at his husband.  
-Yes. I'm - ATCHIMMMM!!! - He sneezed again, the blonde lay on the bed.  
-You're clearly not well. - Mikoto got up from the couch and went to the bed where the tall one was.  
The redhead placed Totsuka's head on his lap and began stroking his blond hair.  
-And Hinami? - Totsuka asked as he relaxed to Mikoto's affection.  
-She went to play in the garden.  
-Hmm, that's good ...  
After a few minutes, Totsuka fell asleep. Mikoto watched him, he loved Totsuka and now they were married and adopted Hinami as their daughter. Mikoto was happy that he had a good family and I will protect them and not let anything happen to them.


	2. Black Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Black Reaper, I wonder how it would be Totsuka being very innocent and lovely, becoming the badass Black Reaper.  
> I hope that you like ^^

-Please love me! - Mikoto screamed as he chased the tall man down the corridors of the CCG. Totsuka turned and Mikoto saw Totsuka's lifeless eyes (which he had never seen).  
-No. - Answered the blonde in his thick voice.  
Mikoto really did not understand, it had been a week since Totsuka was like this and Mikoto wanted to know what had happened to him. He had never seen Totsuka like that... he was always so cheerful, happy and annoying sometimes... and now he is rude, emotionless and very strong. Mikoto looked into her brown eyes to see them emotionless.  
-Get out of my way. If you follow me, I'll kill you. - He answered coldly and left. Mikoto stood there, trying to figure out what had happened to his Totsuka.  
-Eh... Nii-san... - The redhead turned around and saw Hinami.  
-Hinami, did something happen?  
-You're worried about Onii-chan, are not you?  
-Yes... What's happening to him?  
-Well... he has another personality and he's called Black Reaper, the one you just talked to.  
-Black Reaper?  
-Yes.  
-And when does he get back to normal?  
-I do not know, it could be today, tomorrow, a few months, years... do not know when he returns to normal.  
Mikoto felt his heart ache, he felt sad to see Totsuka treating him that way.  
-How about making coffee for him?" - Mikoto.  
-Yes!!! - Hinami.

 

\--- Break time by Mikoto hugging Chibi Black Reaper Totsuka ---

 

As soon as Mikoto and Hinami finished making coffee, they waited anxiously for Totsuka, until finally he arrived.  
-Totsuka, you arrived... I and Hinami made coffee for yo- - Mikoto was surprised when Totsuka ignored him and went up to his room.  
-Onii-chan will not have the coffee we made for him? - Hinami asked.  
-...He goes. I'll talk to him. - So the redhead went to where the blonde was.  
-Totsuka... we need to talk,  
-Leave me alone.  
-Not! I need to talk to you!  
-Get out ...  
-No, Totsuka you're acting strange, Hinami and I are worried about yo-  
-I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! FUCK, WHY ARE YOU NOT GOING TO STAY WITH REISI? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ARE ANNOYING! - Totsuka shouted tapping the wall while making cracks appear and causing Mikoto to be shocked. Tears fell from the red king's yellow eyes.  
-Tot-chan... you... I-I was just... worried about you...  
-Tch.  
-And that's how you treat me...  
Totsuka looked down still half angry, he sighed and hugged Mikoto.  
-I'm sorry... I was just stressed. I did not mean to really hurt you.  
-Tot-chan...  
-Now... how do you feel about having coffee with Hinami down there? - The blonde said kissing the redhead on the lips.  
-It's a great idea. - The red king smiled.


	3. Betrayal

Totsuka knew something was wrong, it had been a few days since Mikoto was very strange, he was shaking and stuttering whenever he saw Totsuka. And Totsuka knew very well that Mikoto was not that type.  
Mikoto had gone to work a few minutes and Totsuka followed him. Then a horrible thought came to the blonde:  
(Is he cheating on me? No... it's not possible... He's not like that...)  
When he found out, the blonde arrived where the redhead worked, but before he could get in he saw Mikoto himself but was talking to... Reisi?  
Tatara decided to stay there, that's when he saw something he never wanted to see... Mikoto and Reisi kissing.  
Totsuka felt her heart break apart, but he did not cry and no tears left his eyes. He just watched... His emotions had long since disappeared. From the moment Mikoto got weird, Totsuka knew something was wrong and that was just it.  
Until Mikoto realized that Totsuka was there, the red king froze in place.  
(So if it's like this... it's okay I'm not mad at you, but please do not look for me any more. Goodbye...)


	4. Forgive

It had been a few days since Tatara had separated Mikoto. The blonde spent days in his room, had not gone to work, or anything.  
-Onii-chan? Hinami looked out the door.  
-Has anything happened, Hinami?  
-Uncle Izumo and Eto-san are there to talk to you. Please go and talk to them, Onii-chan.  
Totsuka could not deny a request of the girl, he left the room and went into the room.  
-Totsuka finally you decided to leave this room. I was worried. - Izumo. - I'm sorry for what happened between you and Mikoto.  
-So we decided to come and invite you and Hina to get something to eat. - Eto.  
Totsuka agreed after all, he could not stay in that room his whole life.  
They went to a coffee shop and asked for some things to eat. Totsuka and Eto talked while Izumo and Hinami were playing, he threw the girl up and caught her in the air and she laughed cheerfully.  
After a while, they said goodbye, Izumo returned to HOMRA and Hinami went to Eto's house, she was going to spend two days there.  
It was still dark when Totsuka returned home, until someone pulled his arm.  
-Mikoto?  
-Please, listen me...  
-What you want? - Totsuka asked normally.  
-Forgive me, I know I was stupid... I did not want to do that. I know it will take time for you to forgive me, but give me a second chance.  
-I do not know... I'll think about it.  
-Right. Ehh, c-can I come to your house tomorrow?  
-Of course.

 

\--- Break time by the Queen Eto ---

 

Hinami came home in the morning and in the afternoon, Mikoto arrived.  
-Hinami! - Mikoto.  
-Nii-san! - The girl ran to hug the redhead who took her in his lap.  
-How are you?  
-Good (smiled)  
-Totsuka.  
-Hi...  
-Are you alright?  
-A little.  
Hinami knew that they were fighting, after all she was a very smart girl, but Totsuka told her that Mikoto had traveled and did not know when he would return. Even she had an idea.  
Mikoto left it on the floor and she turned to the two:  
-Onii-chan, Nii-san... why are not you going for a walk?  
-Tour? But for what Hinami? - Totsuka asked. Hinami smiled broadly.  
Totsuka and Mikoto knew very well that she was going to do, whenever Hinami had an idea; she smiled broadly.  
-Just a walk! Do not take too long... go.  
-Okay then, look what you're up to. - Mikoto.  
-You can be carefree!

 

\--- Another break of time by Hinami being very cute ---

 

Totsuka and Mikoto decided to have coffee. They did not say much, because the situation was tense and strange between the two after what happened. It will not be long before the two return home.  
-The coffee was good. - Mikoto.  
-Yes. I love this coffee. Tosuka smiled.  
When they got home, they saw a table with two chairs and candlelight and roses.  
-Hinami, what is it? - Totsuka.  
-It's a dinner for you two! It's for you to make up. Sit down, I'll get the food. - She smiled and went into the kitchen.  
Totsuka and Mikoto were speechless, but still obeyed. Soon after, she returned with two plates and placed them on the table.  
-I hope you like it! I'm going to Rize-san's house to help her with the kitchen. Enjoy dinner!  
-Be careful. - Mikoto.  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Mikoto could not take it anymore. This was a great opportunity to apologize to Totsuka.  
-T-Totsuka...  
-Yes?  
-I'm sorry I did this to you. You're such a good and nice person, I'm a complete idiot, you did not deserve this... I do not know what you gave me... I let myself go and I ended up kissing Reisi. I-I know it will take time for you to forgive me, but I completely regretted it. Give me a second chance, please.  
Totsuka was surprised, he did not expect this. Mikoto was not a sentimental person. The blonde put his hand on the redhead's cheek, but he did not know what to do.  
**_-Accept, your idiot! End with this soon! He is begging!_** **-** Totsuka heard Black Reaper's voice in his consciousness as usual.  
_-I-I do not know... I do not want to hurt him, I still love him, but it's so difficult... - Totsuka says._  
**_-Your fuck, if you do not go soon... I'll do that!_**  
_-Could you?_  
**_-Are you doubting me?_**  
_-No..._  
-All right... I forgive you. But you were a very bad boy... maybe I should punish you. - Black Reaper/Totsuka spoke in a seductive and at the same time serious tone.

  
Mikoto knew he was an idiot and he really needed that punishment...


	5. Forgive part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lemon, if you don't like, don't read.  
> I hope you like :D

Both were already in the room, Totsuka kissing Mikoto, the blond took the redhead's shirt and kissed his neck, giving several bites of love. Mikoto moaned feeling his lover's teeth on his skin. After a while Totsuka paused to take off his tie and shirt, Mikoto gave a groan of loss.  
-As you were a bad boy, I must get some things for your punishment... What evil, you broke the heart of Daddy when kissing another guy. - Totsuka said going to a closet, opening to pick up the objects.  
-I'm sorry, Daddy... - Mikoto said sadly, he still felt guilty.

Totsuka smiled. He pulled a cock ring and handcuffs out of the closet.

-If you really regret it, suck Daddy's dick very tasty... - The blonde said seductively as he sat on the couch and opened his pants, his cock hard with some cum leaving the tip.  
The red king felt his face turn red, he licked his lips and went to the blonde, getting to his knees on the floor.

The redhead licked along the blonde's dick and then sucked the tip, tearing a moan of pleasure from his Daddy. The redhead swallowed his whole cock, choking a little with how big he was.  
Totsuka felt his orgasm approaching, he decided he would not cum it until he was inside Mikoto:  
-Stop! I'm not going to cum yet... Go back to bed and take off your pants.  
-H-Hai ... - The redhead obeyed, going to bed and taking off his pants and boxer getting totally naked.

Tatara knelt on the bed, licked the king's neck and rosy nipples.  
-A-Aaah, T-Totsuka ...  
He stopped and put the handcuffs on Mikoto and then the cock ring.  
-I think if  i should prepare you first... Maybe not, right? You must have been fucked by Reisi, no?  
-N-No! No Daddy! Of course not! Please! You're the one who fucks me, Daddy! I just like your dick, he's the best, biggest and thickest!

-(smiles) then suck! - Tatara thrust two fingers into Suoh's mouth that immediately began to suck. After deciding that he was wet, Tatara removed his fingers and placed them inside of Suoh.

-Ohhh... Tot-chan...  
-Shhhh...  
After a few minutes, Tatara withdrew his fingers and stepped inside the redhead.  
-Oh shit! You're still so tight...! - Totsuka grunted.  
-Ohhh, y-you're so big, Daddy! - Mikoto.  
The red king wrapped his arms around Tatara's neck as he fucked him.  
-Ah mmmm... Daddy, I can not take it anymore! Please, let me cum!  
The blonde heard the redhead's request and removed the cock ring.  
-Then cum to me, Baby.  
Mikoto moaned loudly when his orgasm came, after a few more touches, Totsuka cum inside his lover. The redhead was breathless and the blond took off the cuffs, lying down on the bed after.  
-I love you, Totsuka.  
-I love you too. Mikoto.  
The blonde watched the redhead asleep in his chest, maybe he should rest too.


	6. Coats

-Tot-chan... - Totsuka heard Mikoto's voice and looked to see him: the redhead was naked, only with his black coat covering him. The red king was trying his best to cover himself.  
Totsuka had to admit, it was sexy...  
-I see you're in trouble, King. Do you want me to help you?  
-Yes, can you give me your shirt?" It's big and can cover me.  
-Well, I'm shirtless, while I'm looking, get your old coat. - The blonde was just in his social pants, he took an old white coat of Mikoto and threw to the redhead that dressed him immediately.  
-B-But Tot-chan...! This coat is from when I was 14 years old, he is very small! - The red king was trying to cover himself even more than before.  
-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
-Totsuka, y-you pervert...  
Tatara smiled and got up from the couch going to Suoh, he took his shirt and put on the redhead that hugged him.  
-Tot-chan, I love you~  
-Love you too.


End file.
